Two central common laboratory and research facilities are proposed: a) To support a core EM laboratory used by the five principal investigators and colleagues. As part of the core immunocytological localization of "muscle" protein in non-muscle cells will be carried out on the light and electron microscope levels. Work will be done on improvements in techniques for specimen preparation for the SEM and freeze cleaving. b) To establish a protein microsequencing facility to analyze protein samples at the nanomole and subnanomole levels. We have recently modified our spinning cup sequenator and the Edman chemistry so that it has been possible to sequence 47 amino acid residues from a 200 picomole sample of myoglobin without employing radiolabel techniques. We plan to build a new Caltech sequenator with additional modifications that may allow us to analyze proteins at the 10 picomole level. This Caltech sequenator together with a high pressure liquid chromatograph with a flow through scintillation counter will be the heart of the microsequencing facility. The microsequencing facility will have two functions. First, it will sequence picomole to nanomole quantities of proteins for those professors submitting this joint proposal (Dreyer, Lazarides, Hood, Revel and Strauss). Second, this facility will serve as a center for the development of new microsequencing instrumentation.